onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Arco del Reino de Lissandria
Introducción Este arco, el Arco del Reino de Lissandria, fue escrito en la wiki fanon inglesa para un concurso de allí. Algunos usuarios me pidieron que lo tradujera, así que me he animado a hacerlo. Este arco está situado en el medio de la historia, ya que todos los miembros de los Piratas Indenation estan presentes. Capítulo 1: No es una chica En una isla pequeña con un tiempo de tormenta. En la habitación más grande de un grande castillo... ???: Padre, ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta?! ???: Como si me importara, hijo. Te casarás con ella y fin de la discusión. ¿No ves que ya tienes 20 años y que te tienes que casar con alguien para que puedas ser rey algún día? ???: *suspira* Lo sé, padre. Pero es que ya tengo alguien con quién pasar el resto de mi vida. ???: ¿Ah, sí? Eso cambia las cosas. ¿Y quién es la chica afortunada? ???: …padre…no es una chica. No muy lejos de allí, en un barco pirata… Enzo: Stevish, ¿cómo ves la situación? Stevish: No parece que las cosas vayan a calmarse en un tiempo próximo, capitán. Enzo: Maldición…¡Kalallit, ten cuidado y no sueltes el timón! Kalallit: Sí capitán. En una habitación del barco, dos chicos en una cama… Aran: …¿no deberíamos ayudar a los demás? Jordi: nah, estarán bien sin nosotros :3 *besa la mejilla de Aran * Afuera… Enzo: *enfadado* ¡¿dónde están ese par de idiotas?! >.< Narbulia: ya sabes, ocupados haciendo cosas en la habitación, como siempre >.> Maria: *abrazando a Verona, con miedo* Verona, no me gustan las tormentas ;_; Verona: *acariciando la cabeza de Maria* no te preocupes, nuestro Askataskuna es fuerte. Ranst: aah…parece que hoy los espíritus están de mal humor… Kokar: ¡deja de hablar sobre espíritus de una vez! ¿Y tú eres doctor? En una habitación con un piano grande dentro… Sylvia: ¡wow Grace, eres increíble! ¡Haciendo que Crocedip esté calmado con el piano aún con esa tormenta fuera! Grace: hehe, gracias Sylvia :3 En la cocina… Ryukya: Polbo, ¿no cocinarás kraken hoy para cenar? xD Polbo: …Ryukya, no es divertido =_= Después de algunas horas de árduo trabajo para evitar ser hundidos, los Piratas Indenation llegaron a una pequeña isla. La tormenta había cesado y el sol empezaba a brillar otra vez, así que se podía ver una ciudad entre una montaña pequeña, con un castillo en la cima. Capítulo 2: ¿Quién eres? En la costa este. Enzo: bueno pues, decidamos quien viene y quien se queda en el barco. ¿Algúnos voluntarios para quedarse aquí? :D *gran silencio* ¡¡MUY BIEN PUES!! >.< ¡Verona, Ryukya, Ranst, Kalallit, Kokar, Polbo y Narbulia, os quedáis! ¡Stevish, Sylvia, Grace, Maria, los idiotas y yo nos vamos! Jordi: ¿porqué eres tan malo con Aran y conmigo, Enzo-kun? ;_; *Enzo lo fulmina con la mirada* Stevish: *susurrando en la oreja de Aran* la próxima vez que estemos atrapados en una tormenta, venid a ayudarnos y dejad vuestras cosas “románticas” por otro momento <_< Jordi: ¿qué estás murmurando, Stevish? ¿Pidiendo a Aran un trio? e_e *el navegante lo golpea* ay ;_; Enzo: maldito el día en que te pedí que te unieras a la tripulación… =_= Jordi: :3 ¡vamos a ver la isla! Aran, tú primero <3 Pasaron, pues, por el bosque de enfrente de la costa y llegaron a la ciudad principal de la isla. No era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para tener una universidad y un centro comercial. La tripulación empezó a visitar la ciudad, con Enzo y Stevish primero, después Grace, Sylvia y Maria, y por último Aran y Jordi, cogidos de las manos. De repente un guardia se aproximó a ellos, señalando a Jordi y Aran. Guardia: lo siento, pero vosotros dos deberíais dejar de cogeros las manos. Jordi: ¡¿qué, estás diciendo que ni siquiera podemos cogernos las manos porque somos chicos?! Guardia: órdenes del rey. Jordi: pues vamos a ver ese rey y a decirle lo que pensamos de sus leyes medievales >.< Enzo: no Jordi, eso no es nuestro problema, solo estamos aquí para coger algo de comida y otras cosas para continuar nuestro viaje. Jordi: pero… Aran: capitán, estoy de acuerdo con Jordi. Necesitamos saber por lo menos las razones de esta ley. Maria: sí Enzo-onichan, esa ley es injusta *Grace, Sylvia y Stevish están de acuerdo* Enzo: tsk, vamos pues. Guardia: lo siento otra vez, pero no os dejaré ir al- *cae al suelo* Detrás del guardia, había un chico con el pelo castaño y ojos azules sonriendo, con un traje rojo y pantalones grises. Llevaba una mochila, indicando que podría ser un estudiante. Chico ojiazul: ¡hola chicos! ¿Os estaba molestando ese guardia? Malditos guardias que molestan a los extranjeros *suspira* Maria: sí pero, ¿qué es ese hoyo en su espalda? –el guardia estaba en el suelo inconsicente, sangrando del hoyo de la espalda, como si lo habieran perforado o disparado. Chico ojiazul: oh, eso fue un simple “Shigan” *encogiéndose de hombros* Enzo: no cualquiera puede hacer una “simple” técnica de Rokushiki. ¿Quién eres? Capítulo 3: Es bastante obvio Chico ojiazul: ¿no deberíais presentaros vosotros primero antes de preguntar? Recordad que vosotros sois los extraños xD En fin, me llamo Vercelli, Vercelli Coni, soy un estudiante de la universidad de esta isla. Jordi: hola Vercelli, somos los Piratas Indenation :D yo soy Jordi, y esos son Maria, Grace, Sylvia, Stevish, Enzo el capitán, y ese chico pálido, rubio, serio pero adorable es Aran, mi novio, así que no lo toques a no ser que quieras un tri-ay Enzo, golpeándome otra vez ;_; Enzo: ¿desde cuando eres el portavoz de la tripulación? =_= Vercelli: ¿sois piratas? ¿Es tu novio? Aran: ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Vercelli: ya veo…así que por eso el guardia os estaba molestando… Maria: ¿sabes porqué hay una ley que prohibe a dos chicos cogerse de la mano? Vercelli: …venid a mi casa, os lo contaré allí. En casa de Vercelli… Madre de Vercelli: hola cielo…oh ¿quiénes son esos, amigos de clase? Vercelli: eh sí, mamá. Nos vamos a mi habitación, no nos molestes. La habitación de Vercelli parecía a una cualquiera de un estudiante universitario, exceptuando a muchas fotos de él con otro chico colgadas en la pared. Vercelli: perdonad por no tener suficientes sillas por todos, sentaros en mi cama por favor. Enzo: bueno, cuéntanos que está pasando aquí. Vercelli: bueno…como podéis ver, este país, Lissandria, no es muy grande. No tenemos un gran ejército, así que los países vecinos siempre estan tratando de invadirnos. Nuestro rey actual, Torino Montferrato, no puede igualar las fuerzas enemigas con las que tenemos ahora, así que está intentando que su hijo, el príncipe Novara, se case con la sobrina de un noble que vino de otra isla hace diez años, pero el príncipe la rechazó porque…bueno… Aran: porque es gay. Vercelli: bueno…él… Jordi: y lo que es más, tú eres con quien se quiere casar e_e Vercelli: bueno…eso es… Aran: y Novara es el tipo que está contigo en todas las fotos de tu habitación, ¿verdad? Vercelli: ¿cómo…sabéis eso …? Aran: es bastante obvio *se encoge de hombros* Enzo: ¿lo es? <_< Jordi: capitán inútil *suspira* ay ;_; *es golpeado otra vez* Vercelli: …supongo que ya no lo puedo esconder más…sí, somos pareja. Maria: aww :3 ¿cómo os conocísteis? Jordi: ¿ya lo habéis hecho? :D *se protege con los brazos para evitar que lo golpeen otra vez, aunque nadie lo hace* Vercelli: *se sonroja*…bueno, sobre la última cosa… Enzo: ¡NO LO QUEREMOS SABER! Vercelli: *con una gotita de sudor en la frente* bueno pues, somos amigos desde que eramos pequeños, y ahora vamos en la misma universidad. Él fue quien me enseñó sobre el Shigan, y aquel noble le enseñó a él. Stevish: ¿así que solo tenemos que patearle el trasero a ese noble? Jordi: primero deberíamos hablar con tu suegro. Vercelli: ¿mi-mi suegro? *se sonroja* pero sí *suspira* La tripulación y el estudiante salieron de la casa del último y se dirigieron al Castillo Montferrato, donde vivían el rey y Novara. Capítulo 4: La boda será mañana Vercelli: el castillo tiene varias docenas de guardias, ¿seguro que sois lo bastante fuertes para luchar con todos? Jordi: no te preocupes, les patearemos el trasero. Grace: ¿y tú Vercelli? Conoces el Rokushiki. Vercelli: oh bueno, el Shigan no es la única técnica de Rokushiki que conozco. Sylvia: ¿qué otras conoces pues? Vercelli: Se Shigan, Kami-e y Soru. Novara sabe estas más Rankyaku y Tekkai. Jordi: que fuerte *_* Vercelli: pero ese maldito noble es aún más fuerte. Enzo: ¿cómo se llama? Vercelli: Barolo Castelmagno *tono serio* Sylvia: Conozco ese nombre o_o Enzo: ¿sí? ¿Quién es? Sylvia: un noble famoso entre esta región. He oído que es un hombre muy ambicioso >_> Vercelli: lo es, en efecto. Me pregunto cuales serán sus verdaderas ambiciones. Jordi: meh, solo tenemos que derrotarle, dejádmelo a mí. Vercelli: lo siento, pero no pareces tan fuerte como para vencer a Barolo <_< Jordi: heh, ¿quieres probar? e_e Mientras tanto, en la misma sala enorme del Castillo de antes, dos hombres mayors bien vestidos estaban hablando solos, sin guardias alrededor. Torino: entonces…Barolo… Barolo: ¿sí, su majestad? Torino: oh por favor, no seas tan formal…llámame Torino. Barolo: oh, bueno pues…Torino. Parece que el enemigo está casi aquí. Torino: ese crío ¿verdad? Cual era su nombre… Bracel-Breisel-Borsheelly… Barolo: Vercelli Coni. Torino: oh sí, aquel compañero de clase de Novara. *suspira* no debería haberlo dejado ir en Ia universidad…supongo que ese maldito desviado lo convenció para que cruzara la línea. Barolo: no os preocupéis, Torino. Mi ejército se ocupará de él como se merece *sonrie malévolamente* Torino: ¿y dónde está Novara? Barolo: cerrado en su habitación. No saldrá hasta la boda. Torino: ah sí, la boda. Creo que teníamos que acabar de discutir sobre ella. Barolo: no hay nada que discutir. La boda será mañana. Fin de la historia. Torino: pero pienso que- Barolo: mañana o no hay boda. Torino: ¿crees que ese es el tono para hablar a un rey? Barolo: oh, perdonad. ¿Sabe su majestad qué podría pasar si no hay boda? *con tono irónico* Torino: ….de acuerdo pues…la boda será mañana. Barolo: *pensando*ha, estúpido rey… *hablando*¡Locana! ¡Crodo! ¡Venid! *entran en la sala un hombre y una mujer* Ocuparos de los intrusos y matadlos. *los dos asientan* Mientras, después de un rato caminando y discutiendo sobre quien era el más fuerte del grupo, Vercelli y los piratas estaban cerca del castillo cuando un ejército de unos cien hombres se aproximó a ellos. Enzo: hmm…parece que tenemos compañía… Capítulo 5: Estilo Guadalupi Capitán del ejército: lo-lo siento chicos, pero me temo que no podéis pasar. Tengo órdenes de deteneros. Vercelli: hmm, ¿tú no eres Frinco? *bastante sorprendido* Capitán del ejército: ¿Vercelli? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? *también sorprendido* sí, soy Frinco. Enzo: ¿os conocéis? Vercelli: nos hemos visto alguna veces en el pasado, solía venir a ver que hacíamos Novara y yo cuando me enseñaba a usar el Rokushiki. *a Frinco* déjanos pasar, tenemos que hablar con Barolo y el rey. Frinco: Barolo me dijo que no os dejara pasar. Esta es mi primera misión como capitán del ejército Castelmagno, así que lo siento pero tendréis que volver a vuestras casas. Vercelli: no lo haremos *tono serio* Frinco: muy bien pues… ¡atacad, mis guardias! *los cien hombres gritan y se disponen a atacar a los piratas, pero de golpe la mitad de ellos se desmayan y caen*… ¿qué acaba de pasar? … *ha resistido el ataque* Vercelli: ¿Ha-Haoshoku Haki? .... *mira a Enzo, que está sonriendo desafiante* ¿cómo sabes usar eso?... Enzo: soy el capitán de esta tripulación por algo :P Jordi: sí, a veces es útil *es golpeado* ay ;_; Enzo: =_= en fin, ¡a luchar! Jordi derrotó rápidamente a diez guardias con su guadaña, Sylvia y Crocedip vencieron a otros diez, Grace usó su técnica “'Ship Sailed Out Against the Sky'” para aplastar a cinco guardias y Vercelli derrotó a otros cinco usando Soru y Shigan. Enzo: ¡Jordi, Grace, Sylvia, Aran y Vercelli, seguid avanzando! Stevish y Maria, ¿os podéis quedar para ocuparos de los guardias que quedan mientras lucho con Frinco? *ambos asientan* Frinco: ¡Matadlos, mis guardias! ¡Cinco de vosotros atacad a la niña, el resto atacad al otro! *los guardias gritan* Maria: cinco guardias serán un buen ejercicio *mirada seria* Stevish: hmm…veo un bosque por ahí…los llevaré allí *sonríe con picardía* seguidme, estúpidos guardias *se transforma en un pájaro y se va volando* Frinco: urgh, una fruta del diablo… ¿qué estáis esperando, idiotas? ¡Perseguidle y disparadle! Enzo: heh, parece que te estás quedando solo… Frinco: no tan rápido… aún tengo cinco guardias que me ayudarán después de que maten a la cría que-*se oye un ruido y uno de los guardias cae* que… Maria: solo era una patada en sus bajos :P *los otros guardias la atacan* ¿hum? “'Noche de Peloche'” *golpea al guardia en el cuello con su bastón* “'Castañuela de Garbayuela'” *lanza dos castañuelas a otro guardia, que explotan cuando le tocan* olé :3 Guardia con una espada: pequeña… *la ataca, pero ella se defiende con su bastón* cómo puedes parar eso…si solo eres una mocosa… Maria: ajá *da una vuelta con un bello movimiento de jota, haciendo que el guardia pierda el equilibrio y lo golpea en su nuca con el bastón* ¿queda uno? Hmm *se saca un par de zapatos de tacón* Guardia que queda: ¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESOS ZAPATOS?! *Maria se los pone* ¡no te dejaré hacer nada! *coge una pistola y apunta hacia ella* Maria: “'Patada de Fuenlabrada'” *patea el guardia en la cara con sus tacones* *tono serioso* ya sabes lo que dicen: un segundo en Fuenlabrada, dolor para la semanita entera *sonríe* bueno Enzo-onichan, yo ya estoy :3 *Frinco se queda sorprendido* Capítulo 6: Aachoo Enzo: bien hecho Maria <3 ahora ve a ayudar a Stevish, por si necesitara ayuda :3 *Maria sonríe y va hacia al bosque* bueno bueno bueno, Frinco…¿te gustó lo que viste? *con picardía* Frinco: heh, ¿os pensáis que sois algo? ¡Soy el mejor espadachín de la región! ¡Mi espada ha derrotado docenas de intrusos y criminales como vosotros! Enzo: eran tan déb-¡ey! *es atacado, pero lo esquiva*tranquilízate, que te harás daño. Frinco: “'Molinasso'” *mueve la espada como un molinillo, lanzando un corte en espiral, que Enzo bloquea con su machete* y ahora “'Bricco Rampone'” *hace un corte tan rápido que Enzo no puede evitar ser herido* frinjajaja… ¿ahora qué, eh? Enzo: maldito…*tose sangre*no…está mal, pero…qué pasa si…hago esto “'Trappeto'“ *corta la armadura y la ropa de Frinco, pero sin cortarle a él* heh, que… ridículo estás…ahora Frinco: *desnudo y sin palabras* HIJO DE- *estornuda* maldito mocoso…*ve que va a ser atacado otra vez* eh “'Defendente'” *bloquea el ataque de Enzo con su espada, lanzando lejos el machete del capitán pirata*frinjajaj-aachoo *se sorbe los mocos* has perdido… Enzo: je…no necesito… una arma para… vencerte…*de repente su entorno se vuelve oscuro* Frinco: qué…es esto…espera, ¿aún lucharás? ¡¿También u…usas Busoshoku Haki, como Barolo?! *deja caer su espada y empieza a apartarse lentamente de Enzo, temblando* thumb|250px|Frinco es derrotado. Enzo: toma esto “'Bompietro'” *golpea la cara de Frinco con un poderoso puño con Haki, derrotándole * argh, aún duele…tsk, bueno…por lo menos he terminado mi trabajo pronto. Mientras tanto, Stevish se estaba divirtiendo en el bosque. Ya había vencido a siete guardias, y se encontraba en una rama pensando en como derrotaría al resto. Los que quedaban le estaban buscando, hasta que uno de ellos con una escopeta lo encontró. Guardia con escopeta: ¡está allí arriba! ¡disparámosle! *él y otros dos guardias apuntan hacia él y disparan* Stevish: *suspira y coge su pistola* hmm *apunta las cabezas de los tres guardias y dispara rápido* sí, aún no he perdido práctica :3 ¿eh? Aún quedan dos… *los dos restantes empiezan a huir* *se convierte en piquituerto y vuela hacia ellos* “'Nessic Pecking'” *los ataca con su fuerte pico y caen derrotados, se convierte en humano otra vez* aahh, fue entretenido *ve a Maria acercándose* ah, hola Maria, llegas tarde :P Capítulo 7: Bichos gigantes No muy lejos del bosque, Vercelli, Aran, Sylvia, Grace y Jordi habían entrado en el castillo y en seguida vieron que estaban en un jardín. Por sorpresa y asombro de ellos el jardín estaba lleno de bichos e insectos gigantes, como mantis, escarabajos, arañas, milpiés o escorpiones. Sylvia: …bien Jordi, tu eres el zoólogo aquí ¿qué carajo son esos monstruos? Jordi: son artrópodos, ya sabes: arácnidos, miriápodos, insectos… Sylvia: quiero decir, ¡¿PORQUÉ SON TAN ENORMES?! Jordi: ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO SABER ESO?! ;_; Voz de chica: lofufufu… ¿os gustan mis ricuras? Aran: ¿quién es? *una chica joven rubia con un sostén negro y casi desnuda aparece entre los bichos* ugh, repugnante. Chica: *se acerca rápidamente a Aran en un modo seductivo* hola lindo…porqué estás tan serio… :[Locana, mercenaria contratada por Barolo.] Aran: no funcionará, soy gay =_= Locana: ¿¡quéé!? Tsk… *va hacia Jordi* hola niño… Jordi: soy su novio =_= Locana: …. *mira a Vercelli* ¿también eres gay? *él se sonroja y asiente* ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE ESTA ISLA SON GAYS O QUÉ! Sylvia: *suspira* chicos seguid adelante, ya me ocupo yo de ella y de sus monstruos. *el resto está de acuerdo y se van corriendo, ella coge la cruz de su collar* Locana: ¿eh? ¿Vas a luchar con una cruz? Bueno pues *coge una flauta de su falda* por cierto, soy Locana, una mercenaria contratada para matar a todos los intrusos de este Castillo. Por favor no me subestimes por ser una chica sexy *hace una postura sexy* Sylvia: =_= los enemigos siempre tan estúpidos… *lanza la cruz* ¡vamos Crocedip! *la cruz se convierte en un perro vampiro* aw, mi pequeño dip *lo acaricia* Locana: oh, una fruta del diablo*impasible* bueno pues, mi turno *toca la flauta* ¡matad a ese perro y esa chica, mis ricuras! *algunos de los bichos gigantes empiezan a atacar a Sylvia* Sylvia: ¿hacemos un poco de ejercicio, Crocy? *sonríe a Crocedip, el dip ladra* ¡empieza por estos! *Crocedip los ataca, pero son demasiado grandes para él y es lanzado lejos* ¡Crocy! Locana: lofufufu…qué mascota más patética tienes…*toca la flauta* ¡matadla! *aparecen una mantis y una abeja gigantes* Sylvia: tsk… *mira alrededor y encuentra un palo al suelo* oh, esto servirá *coge un cuchillo de su falda y convierte el palo en una estacata* “'Vampiric Death in Sunlight'” *salta alto y clava la estaca en la cabeza de la abeja* “'Collar Break Spin'” *se gira y rompe el cuello de la mantis con una poderosa patada* Crocy, “'Pratdipenc Growth'” *Crocedip ladra y crece en tamaño, hasta que es tan o incluso más grande que los bichos de Locana y empieza a morderlos y matarlo* Locana: *sorprendida* se-serás…ahora verás…*enfadada, toca la flauta otra vez plays. Aparece un mosquito y salta sobre él, volando más alto que Crocedip* ¡ahora, muere! “'Mosquito Lance'” *el mosquito baja rápidamente hacia Sylvia para picarla* Sylvia: uh oh, eso no es bueno… ¡Crocy, vuelve! *Crocedip para de matar bichos y vuelve a su ama, convirtiéndose en cruz, que ella coge* y ahora “'Vampirized Cross Launch'” *lanza Crocedip hacia Locana, mientras se convierte en dip otra vez* ¡mátala! Locana: que-espera, noo…*se proteje con los brazos, pero Crocedip no la ataca*…qué fue es-¡EHHHH, MI FLAUTA NO ESTÁ! *sorprendida* dónde…*se gira y ve a Crocedip con la flauta en la boca* tú…maldito perro... Sylvia: bien hecho Crocy, ¡ahora destrúyala! *el dip muerde la flauta, rompiéndola y hacienda desaparecer a todos los bichos* buen chico :3 Locana: nooooo *cae y queda inconsciente, aunque se despierta medio minuto después* maldita chica y maldito monstruo *enfurecida* ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ! ¡VOLVERÁS A OIR DE MÍ! ¡MALDITO TRABAJO DE MERCENARIA Y MALDITA ISLA GAY! *huye* Sylvia: *con una gotita de sudor en la frente*…si todos los mercenarios son como ella…que derroche de dinero… ¿verdad, Crocy? * Crocedip ladra* Capítulo 8: Derrotado por una lagartija Mientras tanto, Vercelli, Aran, Grace y Jordi habían llegado en una sala con paredes rocosas. Dentro estaba un chico rubio con un abrigo rojo con capucha y garras de acero en sus manos. Vercelli: ¡tú! ¿Dónde está Novara? Chico rubio: oh, ¿eres la ramerita del príncipe? *hace una mueca* :[Crodo, mercenario contratado por Barolo.] Vercelli: QUEE maldito… Aran: espera Vercelli, yo me ocupo de él. Tú, Grace y Jordi seguid adelante. Jordi: ¿estarás bien? *Aran asiente* Vercelli: gracias Aran Grace: ten cuidado *los tres abandonan la habitación* Crodo: así qué, ¿serás el héroe de la película? Aran: je, tan solo- *de repente un guardia con un rifle entra en la habitación* Guardia con rifle: ¡señor Crodo! ¡Os ayudaré a eliminar ese mocoso! Crodo: tsk, que molesto*mata el guardia con sus garras* Aran: que… Crodo: estos guardias del viejo son un incordio…como si los necesitara para hacer mi trabajo. En fin, me llamo Crodo y soy un mercenario, aunque no se mucho sobre lo que está pasando y ni siquiera me importa el dinero que me pagaron para mataros. Aran: ¿entonces porqué estás aquí? Crodo: empezaba a aburrirme *sonrie malévolamente* Aran: repugnante. Crodo: bien pues, ¿empezamos? *Aran coge el rifle del guardia muerto e intent disparar a Crodo, pero el mercenario es demasiado rápido y corta el arma* hmm, no es un buen comienzo para ti *hace una mueca* Aran: tsk…*recibe un corte* aargh… Crodo: ¿atacarás algún día o tan solo mori-espera, porqué tu herida se está curando por si misma? O_o Aran: *se convierte en una lagartija en forma híbrida * je, ¿no sabes que aunque cortes la cola de una lagartija otra crecerá? Crodo: hijo de…*intentar cortar a Aran, pero es detenido por las garras de este* ¡eso no te servirá! *empuja las garras de Aran y lo corta aún más duramente que antes* ¡te rajaré hasta que no puedas regenerarte! Aran: aarrgh *tose sangre* maldito…*casi cayendo al suelo, mira al techo* hmm…*se transforma rápidamente en una largartija* Crodo: ¿hmm? *Aran empieza a escalar la pared rocosa* ¿intentando huir? *salta para atacar a Aran, pero él lo esquiva* ¿eh? Aran: ¡no subestimes a las lagartijas! *ve un hoyo en el techo* espera aquí *va hacia al lado del hoyo y empieza a hacerlo más grande con sus garras* Crodo: ¿qué cojones estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve aquí y lucha conmigo! Aran: *haciendo más agujeros en el techo* ¿porqué no saltas? Crodo: je *salta y ataca a Aran, hiriéndole otra vez aunque la lagartija intenta esquivarle. Pero con el gran corte, el techo es destruido en piezas* qué coj- Aran: jeje *consigue agarrarse en la pared* urgh esa herida… Crodo cayó al suelo, con todos los trozos de techo aplastándolo. Aran bajó y se conviertó en humano. El mercenario aún estaba consciente, pero no se podía mover. Aran: ¿cómo se siente ser derrotado por una lagartija? Crodo: je…estúpido mocoso…. Aran: ¡eh, tengo 25! Crodo: aún…dos años más joven…que yo…*hace una mueca* *suspira* ve con…tu lindo novio con...gorro de orejas de…animals y compañía *Aran lo mira sorprendido*¿Que cómo lo sé?...bueno…yo también quería… a un chico… de alrededor de su…edad en el pasado…las cosas no fueron…bien y- Aran: ¿qué te parece si me lo cuentas otro día? Lo escucharía encantado, pero tengo prisa, ya sabes. Crodo: je…maldito mocoso…te deseo…buena suerte *suspira y cierra los ojos, quedando inconsciente* Capítulo 9: Yo también sé luchar Mientras, Jordi, Vercelli y Grace habían llegado al segundo piso del castillo más alto. Estaban en el pasillo cuando oyeron voces de un hombre y una mujer Vercelli: espera…ese no es… ¿Novara? ¿Está con una chica? *preocupado* Grace: …eh…ya voy yo.Tú y Jordi id al piso más alto para derrotar a Barolo. Vercelli: pero… Jordi: ¿no ves que no puede ser Novara? Está allí arriba esperándote :D deja que Grace vea quién hay allí, estará bien, no te preocupes :3 Así pues, mientras los chicos siguieron escaleras arriba, Grace fue a la habitación de donde salían las voces. Abrió la puerta de golpe y jadeó cuando vio a Novara atado en una cama con una chica encima. Novara: qué, ¿otra chica? ¡Dejadme ir ya! ;_; Chica: ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡GUARDIAS! :[Elva Castelmagno, sobrina de Barolo.] Grace: no te preocupes por los guardias, están todos derrotados. No sé quién eres, pero aléjate de Nova, ¡él no te quiere a ti! Novara: ¿cómo…sabes esto? Elva: ¿que quién soy? ¡Soy Elva Castelmagno, la futura reina de esta isla, así que muestra algo de respeto, plebeya! Grace: no te preocupes Novara, te llevaré con Vercelli. *ignorando a Elva* Novara: ¿Vercelli está aquí? ¿Dónde está? o_o Grace: está arriba, déjame callar a esta chica molesta primero. Elva: ¿haciéndome callar?¡No me subestimes por ser una chica noble! ¡Sé luchar! *coge una espada que está al lado de un armario* ¡toma esto! *ataca a Grace* Grace: ja, yo también sé luchar, ¡soy pirata! “'Lonely Prison Wall'” *aparece un gran piano bloqueando el ataque, después mueve el piano para aplastar a Elva, pero ella lo esquiva* no está mal. Elva: ¡te cortaré por la mitad! ¡Muere! *intenta cortarla, pero Grace lo esquiva con Kenbunshoku Haki* ¡otra! *esta vez el ataque la hiere, cayendo al suelo sangrando* gané *sonríe con maldad* Grace: je… no tan rápido… “'Revolution Cut Down'”*la toca y la convierte en piano*ya te convertiré en humana cuando esto se acabe *se sienta al suelo, aún sangrando* bueno Novara *el chico la mira sorprendido e incluso con un poco de miedo* supongo que te debo una explicación :3 *Novara asiente lentamente* Bueno resumiendo, somos una tripulación pirata que estábamos de paso y descubrimos que no te dejaban estar con Vercelli porque ambos sois chicos, y como creemos que esto es injusto, os estamos ayudando a derrotar al hombre que no os permite ser felices. Novara: ¿derrotar a Barolo? ¿Podréis? Grace: Jordi y Vercelli deben de estar luchando con él en este instante *Novara jadea* eh, ¿quieres venir? Novara: ¡claro que quiero! Vercelli no es lo suficiente fuerte como para vencer a Barolo D: por favor desátame, rápido >.< Cuando llegaron en la sala del trono, vieron que ya era tarde. Jordi estaba esposado y con Torino apuntándole una pistola en la cabeza, mientras Vercelli estaba en el suelo, sangrando. Barolo estaba sin ninguna herida, y sonrió malévolamente cuando vio a Novara. Capítulo 10: Batalla final Barolo: oh Novara…¿qué estás haciendo aquí? *sonrisa falsa* ¿quién es esa chica? Pensaba que estabas hablando con mi adorable sobrina Elva… Novara: cierra el pico, Barolo. Todos sabemos qué está pasando aquí *tono serio* ¿qué le has hecho a Vercelli? *hace un paso adelante* Barolo: no te muevas, o tu amigo marica morirá como se merece *coge una pistola y apunta en la cabeza de Vercelli* Novara: hijo de… Torino: Novara, por favor, cálmate y escúchame. Estamos haciendo esto por tu bi- Novara: ¡CÁLLATE, PADRE! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESTÁIS A PUNTO DE MATAR A LA PERSONA QUE AMO?! Torino: así que era realmente cierto que amas a ese chico…pero, ¿qué he hecho mal, hijo? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Quieres que invaden este reino porqué estabas jugando con un chico enfermo como é -*es golpeado en su esplada y cae* Barolo: que coj- ¿eh? *ve que se le acerca un ataque rápido y lo bloquea con su brazo con Haki, dejando caer su pistola* tú… ¿cómo pudiste liberar tus manos y atacarme tan deprisa? Jordi: *en la forma híbrida de su fruta del diablo y sosteniendo su guadaña* oh, solo usé la substancia pegajosa que mi cuerpo produce para dejar caer las esposas y noquear al rey con mi cola :3 Por cierto, lo siento Novara por noquear a tu padre, y mucho gusto en conocerte. Novara: nin…ningún problema...*aún sorprendido* Jordi: bueno, yo derrotaré a Barolo por ti, tú y Grace ocuparos de Vercelli *Grace coge a Vercelli y lo pone lejos de Barolo con mucho cuidado, Novara sale de su asombro y va al lado de Vercelli, abrazándolo* bueno bueno bueno, viejales…he estado deseando patearte el trasero desde que Vercelli nos contó sobre lo que estaba pasando aquí. Barolo: ¿eh? Borajajaja…¿crees que una basura como tú podrá vencerme? Jordi: ¡por supuesto que podré! *va a atacar al noble con su guadaña, pero Barolo le bloquea con Tekkai y Haki y lo golpea* Barolo: ¡y toma eso también! “'Shigan'” *Jordi escupe sangre* Jordi: urgh…*jadea* maldito…*se camufla entre la pared* ¿ahora qué harás, eh? Barolo: ¡vuélvete visible, o mataré a tus amigos! *Jordi aparece lentamente*buen chico… ¡ahora estate quieto para que te pueda matar! *le dispara, pero él desaparece*donde demo-*ve muchas copias de Jordi* ¿cuál de ellos eres tú? *empieza a disparar a todas* pequeño moc-*nota la guadaña en su cuello* ¿es-estás detrás? como… Jordi: “'Capellades'” *le ataca en la espalda, haciéndole caer* je, ¿qué te parece? Barolo: argh… ¿crees que esto es suficiente para matarme? ¡Os eliminaré, piratas basura, haré que Novara se case con mi sobrina y luego ascendiré al trono de Lissandria y seré el rey! *golpea a Jordi con un puño con Haki y le lanza un Rankyaku* ¡muere de una vez! Jordi: tsk…eso dolió… ¿hmm? *ve que está delante de la ventana* intentaré esto *la abre y se convierte en tritón* ¡toma algo de aire fresco, viejales! *el viento es tan frío que Barolo casi se congela, aunque parece que a Jordi no le afecta* je *se mueve rápido para atacar a Barolo* Barolo: ¡es-espera! *cierra los ojos, pero no pasa nada* ¿hmm? *los abre y ve que está atrapado en una substancia pegajosa* ¿qué es esa cosa pegajosa? ¡Maldición, no me puedo mover! *intentando escapar* Jordi: así que… ¿qué será?...*coge la guadaña* Barolo: ¡ma-maldito mocoso! ¿Sabes que pasará si osas hacerme daño? *se proteje con Haki y Tekkai* ¡tu insolencia tendrá consecuencias! Jordi: ¡cállate de una vez, viejales! “'Bon Cop de Dalla'” *corta a Barolo por la mitad con la guadaña enfortelecida con Haki, el noble cae derrotado* cuando luchas contra el amor, dos cosas pueden pasar: o te vuelves loco o te rindes a él *tono serio* Grace: bien hecho, Jordi <3 Novara: *asombrado* re…realmente lo venciste… ¿eh? *ve que Vercelli se está despertando* ¡Vercelli! ¿Estás bien, amor mío? *besa su frente y lo abraza* Jordi: ¡Vercelli! Derroté a Barolo *jadea* como te lo prometí *gran sonrisa* Capítulo 11: Sí, quiero Vercelli: ¿eh? que…*tose* argh…*cierra los ojos* Grace: mejor que duermas un poco, querido *acaricia la cabeza de Vercelli* Torino: *levantándose* bueno…habéis derrotado a Barolo…*Jordi, Novara y Grace le miran* no os preocupéis, no os haré nada…ni siquiera a ti, niño *mira a Jordi* lo he oído todo *suspira* supongo que era él la mala influencia, después de todo… *mira al cuerpo de Barolo derrotado*informaré a su rey y a los países vecinos de esto. Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto? *Novara asiente muy serio* tienes mi permiso para casarte con quien quieras, pues. Supongo que no está mal huir de las tradiciones si es para bien *suspire otra vez* siento no haber sido capaz de entenderte, hijo. Novara: oh, padre…*le abraza durante un minuto* ahora, ¿qué tal si lo celebramos con un banquete? *a Jordi y a Grace* invito a vuestra tripulación a quedarse a cenar con nosotros. Os estoy muy agradecido por lo que habéis hecho. Jordi: ¿una fiesta? Sí, nos quedamos :3 vete a decirlo a Enzo, Grace *está a punto de bajar las escaleras* oh espera, hay algunos compañeros que están en el barco y no han participado en la batalla, ¿pero pueden venir también? *Novara asiente* bien :3 ve Grace *ella se va* Vercelli: *despertándose y sentándose con dificultad*urgh…qué pasó… Novara: no te preocupes cariño, te lo contaré más tarde *sonríe y le abraza otra vez* Más tarde en la noche, en una sala grande con una mesa grande, Novara, Vercelli, Torino y todos los Piratas Indenation estaban teniendo una deliciosa y abundante cena. Ryukya: ¡qué gran historia nos estáis contando! :D lástima que no participara en ella. Verona: he oído que hiciste un buen trabajo, Maria. ¡Bien hecho! :3 *acaricia la cabeza de Maria, ella sonríe* Ranst: ¿espíritus gay? Que raro…*es golpeado en la cabeza por Kokar* Kokar: ¡cállate ya y come, friqui de los espíritus! =_= Polbo: esta comida es muy buena, debería pedir la receta más tarde. Kalallit: muy buena, en efecto. Narbulia: *susurrando a Enzo* ¿así que dejaste que Jordi se llevara toda la gloria? Enzo: meh, ese idiota nos hizo luchar a sus órdenes porque quería vencer al malo grande y ser el héroe. Narbulia: jeje… ¿por qué no admites que estás contento de que ganara y satisfecho de tenerlo en la tripulación? Enzo: tsk…oh, por cierto Novara *el príncipe se gira a él*¿qué pasó con el estúpido de Frinco? Novara: después de que le contara la situación tenía miedo por su futuro, pero Vercelli y yo decidimos hacerle capitán del nuevo ejército Montferrato, y estuvo de acuerdo. Jordi: oh, ¿y la chica de los bichos y el rubio con garras? Sylvia: la chica rara huyó cuando la derroté. Novara: y estuvimos a punto de arrestar al chico mercenario, pero Aran nos contó como se había comportado después de ser derrotado y decidimos perdonarle y reclutarle en el ejército, pero lo rechazó. Aran: sí, dijo que lo había pensado y que se dio cuenta de que aún amaba a su amor del pasado, así que fue a buscarlo. Novara: no obstante, nos entregó una vivre card con su número, y nos pidió que le llamemos si alguna vez lo necesitamos. Jordi: aww, que historia tan bonita :3 bueno chicos, ¡continuemos la fiesta! :D *todos gritan* Torino: *susurrando a Novara* estos chicos son buenos, aunque sean piratas *sonrisa seria* hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti, sea lo sea que decides hacer con tu vida. Novara: gracias padre *se sonroja un poco* por cierto Vercelli, ¿estás lo suficientemente bien como para venir conmigo en el balcón? *Vercelli le mira sorprendido, pero asiente, y ambos se levantan y abandonan la sala* Jordi: oh… ¿vais a hacer cosas pervertidas? e_e * Aran le golpea* ay ;_; Aran: déjalos solos, pervertido =_= *ve que Jordi va a llorar* jaja, ven aquí *le besa en la mejilla, Jordi sonríe* En el balcón… Novara: aah, hoy la luna es tan grande y brillante… Vercelli: Novara, yo… Novara: gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, querido. Vercelli: nah…tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí : ) *Novara lo abraza* escucha, yo- Novara: Vercelli, eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí…haría cualquier cosa solo para verte sonreír…te quiero… Vercelli: *con lágrimas* oh Novara, te quie- Novara: *se arrodilla, serio* Vercelli Coni…te casarías conm-*Vercelli lo interrumpe abrazándolo y llorando* Vercelli: ¡SÍ, CLARO QUE QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO! *a Novara le caen lágrimas* Novara: ca-casémonos al terminar la universidad, ¿vale? *Vercelli asiente efusivamente* ¡oh Vercelli…!*se besan* Era un beso tierno pero apasionado, un beso bajo la luna y las estrellas, un beso de dos personas que habían tenido que luchar largo y firmamente para conseguirlo, pero un beso que ambos sabían que significaría el comienzo de una nueva vida. Trivia *Este arco es el primero en el Fanon en contener yaoi. Categoría:Arcos de Piece enrik